A Curse Or A Blessing
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: Austin Moon loved dogs as much as he loves music...One day while he is working to his Dad's company.he finds a little doggy who is really cute.He takes her with him & Treats the dog as if it was a real person.What happens when he findout the dog is actually a real person that was cast a curse on...Not my best summary but give it a try
1. Chapter 1:His Love For Dogs

A guy named Austin Monica Moon has a dog and he called her "Jenny". The dog was given to him by his best friend Marvin since Marvin went to the United States to be with his girlfriend Who is Austin's step-sister Joanna. He treats Jenny like a human, they eat together and they sleep together at his bed. And whenever he's giving Jenny a bath, he's also drenched with water. Maybe that's the reason why he still has no girlfriend, although many girls follow him because of his great looks,Amazing Blonde hair that flops just the right way & Thoses dream brown eyes.

He is attracted to girls who walk their dogs with them, so everytime he sees one he cannot help but have a conversation with that girl. Of course,Jenny also make her own move to her own kind.

Austin and Marvin keep in touch by chatting on Ovoo or talking on Facebook. Austin never fail to show Jenny to Marvin and how big she is now. Jenny was a great dog,she is obedient and she likes to play with loves eating too but of course every dog loves eating.

One day, Austin saw Jenny under the tree by his park when he was taking her for a walk and it looks like she was didn't want to play with the children that passed by & She didn't even want to go near any other dog,Plus she didn't want to eat came and Jenny still didn't eat a single meal so Austin decided to bring her at the vet clinic. Jenny got better and as Austin and Marvin started chatting again, he told him the story and how he felt so worried about the dog. Marvin, being a sensitive person, couldn't help himself but shed tears.

"Stop it, will you? He's not dying." Marvin said.

"But Austin, you know how much I love Jenny." Marvin sniffed.

"Yes! Me too...But right now, I don't want to think about it." Austin replied. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

After a few days, Jenny went back to her condition before and this time it's then rushed her to the vet clinic again. The veterinarian told him that she knew that it will happen again, what she just did before was just to make Jenny live longer. Tears started to form in his eyes."

"What do you mean, doctor?" he asked.

"I already did my best. There's no cure for her sickness...And to tell you the truth Mr Lynch, this is a rare disease. Only 1 out of 30 dogs survive...But unluckily,Jenny isn't one of them." the veterinarian said. "I'm sorry Mr. Moon."

Tears keep on falling from his eyes. "What's the best thing to do now, doctor?" he asked.

"Hmmm...Do not be offended Mr. Moon, but if you don't want your dog to suffer even more, we have to end it now." the vet told him."

"What do you mean?" he put his hand pon his forehead.

"I think we have to euthanize him ." she said to him. "But i don't want to force you, I'll let you think about it." the vet left Austin with Jenny lying on the stretcher.

Austin started tearing when he saw his best friend looking all sick & wiped his tears & Looked at Jenny,trying to be brave.

"Hey pal! I know what you feel right now. I don't want you to suffer even more, right? You know that i love you like a human best friend..." Austin paused for a while for he could not hold back his tears. "I don't want you to die...but seeing you suffer hurts me even more..." he sniffed. "I know that you'll be leaving me soon, but remember you will always remain here in my heart..." he hugged Jenny. "And you know what? I cannot compare you to any dog in this world...Because...Because you are the best." Austin started having tears in his eye, but then he saw that Jenny's tail wagging. It's like telling him that he's the best master too.

The veterianrian entered the room. "So Mr. Moon, you made a decision?"

"Alright..." he said.

"I know it's hard for you..."the veterinarian said as she prepare the injections. After that, the vet injected something to Jenny. She tapped Austin's back afterwards and left them again.

"Jenny, I love you...You are the best dog ever." he said and he hugged the dog tightly while crying. Jenny seemed satisfied with his life with Austin because his tail keeps on then stared at Jenny's eyes as it slowly close. Austin cried harder, the vet entered the room and comforted him.

Austin buried Jenny at his garden, he kept all the things the dog has left. Even if Jenny isn't there anymore, he still want to preserve all the memories he had left. Marvin learned about it too, he's the one who comforted Austin even if it's from computer since he is all alone in his house because his parents are in France and because he still has no girlfriend.

After a few months, Austin has recovered completely from Jenny's loss and he made himself busy at work. But still he has no time to make girlfriends, only friends. He has no pet at all because he doesn't want to get hurt again for another's loss.

One day, he rushed to his work because of an important meeting and he woke up late. As he went his way to his work, he saw a pretty little dog at the street and it seemed lost. He cannot control himself from picking it up because it's so beautiful and it's alone in the street and it seems like no one care to pick it up, so he did! He brought it to his office and left it at his cubicle.

"Sorry, but you have to stay here for quite some time. I'll take you home right after this meeting." he talked to the dog as if it's a real human.

The dog lied down as if she can understand human language.


	2. Chapter 2:What The Heck!

**Heyyyyy Guys! I'm glad you guys liked the first episode,Anyways here's the second epsiode of "A Curse Or A Blessing" **

**Disclaimer: Sadly,I don't own Austin and Ally :/**

**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX:Aww! I Love Dogs too! And you're gonna find out in this epsiode about that ;)**

**Elina-Ann****:I'm glad you love it! I though people wasn't gonna like it but I guess I was wrong :)**

**Well, I guess it's time to get this show on the road. Here's Epsiode 2 of "A Curse Or A Blessing" I Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Previously on "A Curse Or A Blessing":**_

_One day, he rushed to his work because of an important meeting and he woke up late. As he went his way to his work, he saw a pretty little dog at the street and it seemed lost. He cannot control himself from picking it up because it's so beautiful and it's alone in the street and it seems like no one care to pick it up, so he did! He brought it to his office and left it at his cubicle._

_"Sorry, but you have to stay here for quite some time. I'll take you home right after this meeting." he talked to the dog as if it's a real human._

_The dog lied down as if she can understand human language._

* * *

"Oh my god! What curse is this? How did I became a dog?!" she thought.

_Flashback:_

"What's this?!" Ally shouted as she sees her sister's dog beside her in the bed with it's saliva falling on her bedsheets. "Vanessa! Move your dog away from me!" she kicked the dog out of her bed and it fell on the floor.

"Ally!" Vanessa cried as she entered the room and saw her dog walking like it has a broken leg. "What did you do?"

"I thought your dog a lesson! I told you I don't like dogs and never ever let it enter my room. Disgusting!" she picked up her dog and stomped her feet. "They have feelings too. They will love you loyally until they die..." Vanessa cried as she got out of Ally's just rolled her eyes and covered herself with a blanket. "Whatever!" she murmured.

The next day,Ally and Vanessa went out to eat at a Chinese restaurant. Vanessa brought her dog with her."I can't believe it! Dogs are allowed here?" she asked Vanessa while shaking her was really annoyed by all the dogs around her.

"Yes! It's just so awesome! We can have some bonding with co-pet lovers." she said excitedly.

"Why did you bring me here? I don't like pets! Uh!" she sighed heavily.

"Because I want you to learn how to love them, especially dogs." Vanessa smiled."What the heck?!" she kicked the dog who's just peed on her leg. "That's it! I'm going home." she stood up from her seat but Vanessa stopped her.

"Sorry..." Vanessa apologized to the owner of the dog.

"Why did you apologize? It's not your fault, it's her dog's fault." Ally said loudly and they saw the owner's disappointed look at her."Unnie...you should stay here. I'm going to the comfort room, please take care of Lola first."Vanessa said to her."Uh! Fine!" she's so impatient and she wanted to get rid of the dog so an idea came to her mind.

Ally loosen the belt around Lola's neck as she sees a cat passing where they are. She knew that Lola doesn't like cats so much, so she tried to run after the cat. The dog was barking loudly and tried to set itself free from the belt, and it does. LLola has run away to catch the cat. Vanessa went out of the comfort room and Ally acted like she's calling for Lola to come went out of the restaurant and tried to look for her pet but she couldn't see it. She goes back to the restaurant with her tears falling from her eyes.

"Ally..." she sniffed. "Lola is missing..." she cried hard.

Ally patted Vanessa's head and hugged her, she felt a little guilty on what she did. She didn't expected that she'll make Vanessa cry without her knowing that she really did that on purpose. "We'll look for her okay?" she said and Vanessa just nods her head.

Before they go out of the restaurant, an old lady approached her and let her choose a fortune cookie. She chose one and read it in front of the old lady. "Your life will change forever tomorrow." The lady smiled at her and told her that it will come true.

"Ally? Let's go home..." Vanessa tugged her arm.

"Alright!" she said while thinking about the fortune cookie and the old lady.

When they got home, Vanessa quickly sat in front of the computer and prints a lot of Lola's picture so that tomorrow they will post it in every street lied on her bed. "That old woman is crazy. It's just a fortune cookie!"Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Ally?" Vanessa opened the door. "Please help me post Lola's pictures on the street...tomorrow..."

"Ok!" Ally fake smiled,still feeling guilty about what she did.

"Thank you." Vanessa went out of the room.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Ally was walking down the street with papers in her hands. "I can't believe this! After making that dog lost, now I'm helping to find her back. Stupid!"

As she's walking on an alley, she saw a dog looking so dirty and she later realized that it's Lola. She runs to the dog and carried it to bring it to back to Vanessa. She then feels different...She noticed that she's shrinking and the dog got heavier, then she a while Vanessa passed a street and saw a familiar coat over a dog. "Lola?"

The dog looked at her and runs to her, Lola remebers her. She hugged her dog. "Wait! This coat is Ally's coat..." she looked around. "But where is she? I think I should call her later, I'll bring you home first." she said to the dog.

After some time,Ally noticed that she's still lying on the alley but she could not find Lola at all. She saw that her clothes were scattered on the ground.

"OMG! what happened to me?" she tried to pick it up but what she saw is a pair of dog paw. "What the?!" She then stared at herself on the water hole beside her. "Ahhhhh! Am I dreaming? This is a dream! This is a dream!" she looked at it again and nothing has changed. "I'm a dog?" she runs fast to look for Vanessa because she knew that Vanessa will pick a poor dog she will see at the street. "Where are you Vanessa?" she cried. "My voice...I'm barking and not talking...What's happening to me?"

She suddenly remembered about the old lady and the fortune cookie. "DId she cursed me? That woman! I have to look for her."

As she strolls the street, she jumped at the bench to take a break in finding that woman but some rude girl shooed her. "Now I can feel what Vanessa is talking about!" she sighed. She walks again, but then someone carried her. It's a man and it looks like he likes dogs so much. She's rushing to work while carrying her, they reached the office and the man left her at his cubicle.

"Sorry, but you have to stay here for quite some time. I'll take you home right after this meeting." he talked to me like a normal person.

She lied down while waiting for him. "What's going to happen to me now?" Ally said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3:Dog By Day,Human By Midnight!

**Disclamier:Sadly,I still don't own Austin & Ally :/ Anyways,Back to the story :D**

* * *

_**Previously on "A Curse Or A Blessing":**_

_After some time,Ally noticed that she's still lying on the alley but she could not find Lola at all. She saw that her clothes were scattered on the ground._

_"OMG! what happened to me?" she tried to pick it up but what she saw is a pair of dog paw. "What the?!" She then stared at herself on the water hole beside her. "Ahhhhh! Am I dreaming? This is a dream! This is a dream!" she looked at it again and nothing has changed. "I'm a dog?" she runs fast to look for Vanessa because she knew that Vanessa will pick a poor dog she will see at the street. "Where are you Vanessa?" she cried. "My voice...I'm barking and not talking...What's happening to me?"_

_She suddenly remembered about the old lady and the fortune cookie. "DId she cursed me? That woman! I have to look for her."_

_As she strolls the street, she jumped at the bench to take a break in finding that woman but some rude girl shooed her. "Now I can feel what Vanessa is talking about!" she sighed. She walks again, but then someone carried her. It's a man and it looks like he likes dogs so much. She's rushing to work while carrying her, they reached the office and the man left her at his cubicle._

_"Sorry, but you have to stay here for quite some time. I'll take you home right after this meeting." he talked to me like a normal person._

_She lied down while waiting for him. "What's going to happen to me now?" Ally said to herself._

* * *

After the meeting, Austin quickly returns to his cubicle with a big bag. He knew that dogs are not allowed in the office, so he carried the little dog and placed it inside the bag.

"What's in the mind of this man? How dare him put me in the bag!" Ally thought to herself.

Austin rushed out of his office and goes is in his house now and he took the dog out of the bag.

"Such a cute dog! Am I going to make flyers for you? Maybe your master's so worried about you." he talked to the dog.

"Arf! Arf! _(Master? I have no master!)_" she barked.

"You're so cute!" Austin then kissed the dog's nose.

Ally was shocked by what he did, she could not react. No one has ever done that to her even when she's was a human.

"You look dirty. I think I should give you a bath before letting you sleep on my bed." he said.

"Arf! Arf! (_What the heck! You are giving me a bath? Sleep on your bed? Are you crazy?)_" she said barking.

Austin then brought the dog in his bathroom and he took off his shirt too just in case he will be drenched with water too.

"_This guy! Stripping in front of me?_" Ally said as she put her paw in her eyes.

"This dog seemed really smart."Austin laughed as she saw what the dog just did. After that, he prepared the water for the dog, since his bedroom is so cold especially at night. He gave her a bath. Of course, she can't do nothing about it and Ally didn't mind at all because her body is a dog now. Ally wrapped her with a towel and gave her a blower to dry her hair.

"How can a dog be so beautiful like this?" he said as he put the dog on his bed.

"_This man is crazy...The way he talks to the dog is really crazy!_" she glared at him, without him knowing.

"Come here..." he calls her like a dog. "We're going to eat."

Ally jumped off the bed and followed him. "_I can't believe this?! I never followed someone before._" She followed Austin to the dining got a plate & put on some dog food for her, but he noticed that she doesn't want to eat it. So he tried offering her same food as his, steak and rice,And of course she ate it.

"Thank God! I don't have to buy dog food for you." he said happily,laughing a bit.

After they eat and wash the dishes, they went to his room again to watch television. She saw a picture of him with a huge dog at the end table, she was staring at it. Austin noticed that so he talked to her again like she's real human.

"She is Jenny...she's was my beloved dog given to me by my best friend but she's not here anymore...she's up there already." he said pointing upwards, the dog followed her hand where it's pointing. "she was sick and I didn't want her to suffer for so long. I love her, she was the best." he said as his eyes started to get teary again as flashbacks of him and Jessica came to his mind.

After hearing those words from Austin, she suddenly felt pain in her heart and also guilt for what she's been acting towards dogs. "_What a kind-hearted man! I'm so glad that it was you who picked me and not someone who's just like me_." she made a crying sound. Austin took her and raised her up, then hugged her.

"So you little doggie, don't leave me huh?" he said and he put Ally on his lap and caressed her hair.

"Gosh...If only I'm a human, I will definitely fall in love with you...You're everything a girl can dream of But I don't think you will like me back, I'm rude towards dogs."Ally sighed & soon She fell asleep in his lap.

After Austin watched television he carried Ally to his bedroom and put her beside him. He fell asleep too.

Midnight came and Ally suddenly turns back to her real form, she woke up because she felt really cold.

"What the?" she said as she opens her eyes, she touched Austin's face and she's surprised to see her hands were human hands and not paws. She got up and realized that she's completely naked. "Oh my god!"Ally yelled-whispered.

She looked for clothes but she can't find any. "What Am I going to do? What if he wakes up?" she goes back beside Austin and covered herself with a blanket."What can i do now?." she said to herself as she stared at Austin, guarding him not to wake was peacefully sleeping & Ally just kept smiling at herself while watching him sleep. "This guy is different from any other guy i known." she said to falling asleep she gave Austin a quick kiss on the cheek & then drifted to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Morning came,Ally slowly opened her eyes and saw that Austin wasn't beside her. "_Where is that guy?_" she panicked. Stretching her arms and legs, she noticed that she's once again in a dog' form. "_W-what?!_"

"_I thought the curse is only for a day..."Ally said disappointed. "I have to find that lady...but I can only take action during midnight. Ahhhhh! I really need someone's help._" she said.

After a while, Austin entered his room and saw Ally already awake, "Come here..." he scratched his head. "What should I call you?" he thought for seconds. "I'll call you ummm..."

"_Oh Heck no,you better not dare change my name_"Ally though to herself while waiting for Austin to say a name.

"I'll call you Melanie,Because you're very beautiful & That name fits with a beauitful puppy"He said then started going to the kitchen

Ally followed Austin. "_I think I will be needing your help. But how can I tell you? What if you won't believe me? Or get scared?_" many questions came into her mind.


	4. Chapter 4:Another Dog Hater

After eating breakfast, Ally goes back to the bedroom and lied down in Austin's bed.

"No, I won't! He will not believe me..." she thought.

Austin entered the room and started stripping, he's going to take a bath because he's going to work.

"This guy!" she thought as she hide behind pillows.

After that she felt someone pulled her and carried her, it was Austin. He hugged her and smelled her breath.

"Morning puppy breath!" Austin laughed and hugged her on his bare chest. "This is unusual, a dog should lick it's master's face." he said.

"If only I can talk! This man is crazy, I can't breathe! And he wants me to lick his face? Duh..." she cried like a puppy trying to let go of Austin's hug.

"I'll leave you there first. I'm going to take a bath." he said then entered the bathroom.

"He smells good even if he hasn't taken a bath yet..." she thought. "Ally! What are you thinking? You're carried away by this man's craziness." she hide behind pillows again.

Austin finished his bath and left for work, he left Ally at home alone.

* * *

**At Work...**

"Good morning Austin" Jessica, his office mate greeted him.

"Good morning Jessica." he greeted back.

Jessica likes Austin so much and she doesn't want any rival at work so she already warned every girl to stay away from him and that Austin was all hers. She also pretends to love dogs too because she knew that Austin does, but the truth is she's cruel to dogs. She even pretend to cry when Austin was sharing about his dog. But at the at her mind, she's thankful that Austin doesn't have any pets right now who will steal his attention. Austin doesn't know about it, and he's just nice with everyone.

"Austin, can i go to your house later? I want to ask you something about the project the boss has given me." she pouted.

"Sure!" Austin being a nice person answered her without hesitation, and that's the other thing she took advantage too.

"Thank you...Don't worry I'll buy our dinner today." she volunteered, she smiled sweetly to him.

"No! I'll just cook. it's my treat." he said and smiled.

Jessica felt her knees getting weak. "Austin_...I love you!_" she thought.

Work is over and Jessica waited for Austin outside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Austin apologized.

"It's ok Austin. I'm so excited to go to your house!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so excited to do the project, I mean." she said. "_I'll make sure, you'll fall for me._" she thought.

Austin opened the car door for her and before she sits, she intentionally dropped her things because she knew that Austin is gentleman enough to help her. As Austin picked her things, she made sure that their hands touch.

"Thank you Austin." she said seductively as Austin handed her things to her, and she's still holding his hands.

"No problem." Austin answered in a serious tone.

Austin started the engine, and before they get out of the parking space Jessica took her blazer off revealing her flawless shoulders. Austin glanced at his side but look back in front to continue driving. Jessica smirked upon noticing that.

"_What is she trying to do?_" Austin thought. "_No! You shouldn't think bad about other people,Austin._"

* * *

**At Austin's House...**

"Austin! You live alone here? Your house is so big." she said.

"Actually I'm not alone anymore..." he answered and chuckled.

The smile on Jessica's face faded and she rolled her eyes. "Really? Who are you living with?" she asked.

"You'll found out later." he said.

Austin made Jessica sit on the couch and he get her a juice while waiting for him to change in his house clothes. Jessica observed the house and it really looks like a bachelor's house and she thought she would be lucky if she will be his wife to be. She examined every room when she remembered that Austin just said that he's not living alone, but she didn't see any woman's clothes or things. She felt relieved, she thought that Austin was just making her jealous, she's assuming things.

"Melanie!" Austin called the dog. Of course Ally is wise enough that Austin named her Melanie. She got out behind the pillow and ran towards him.

"_Oh god! Now I'm acting like a real dog._" she thought.

Austin carried her to a hug. "We have a guest, so be good." he said to her.

"_I don't care, as long as he or she is good to me too. I'm won't hesitate to bite anyone if they hurt me._" Ally barked.

* * *

Austin went down to meet Jessica again and he saw her staring at his picture with Jenny. He faked a cough.

"Oh Austin! Is this Jenny?" she asked.

"Yes!" he answered while going closer to her.

"She's cute! I wished I've met her." she lied.

"She will have been glad too, I think...By the way I want you to meet someone." he said.

"Uh..."she nodded. "_Now who could that be?_" she thought.

"Melanie!" he called her.

Ally went down to Austin and he carried her. "Jessica, I want you to meet my new love Melanie."

"It's a dog!" Jessica said.

"Yes...why?" he asked.

"I thought you're calling your girlfriend." she said and smiled fakely and patted Ally's head.

Austin chuckled. "She's beautiful that's why I called her Melanie."

"Nice name Austin."Jessica stared at the dog

"_I'm not feeling good about this girl, I think she's a bad nut_!" Ally thought as she stared back to Austin.

"Ok...I'll prepare our food first, then after we eat I'll teach you with your project. Is that ok?" Austin asked Jessica

"Sure." she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll leave you here first with Melanie, ok? She's a nice dog, trust me." he assured Jessica, then went to the kitchen to cook food.

"Huh! A dog stealing Austin from me? Uh!" she said while putting Ally down from the sofa.

"_How dare you! I want to sit in the sofa_." she barked. She jumped to the couch again and again but Jessica put's her down again and again too.

"Ah! I hate dogs so much! Go away, you filthy thing!" Jessica said to the dog.

"_Grrrr...don't make me angry._" Ally barked loudly.

Austin checked on Jessica and Melanie for awhile after hearing the barks.

"Austin!" Jessica was surprised. "She's barking at me..." she said.

"Melanie, sit down, behave!" Austin said as he carried her and put her on the couch. "Sorry...but she didn't want to get off the couch, just let her ok?"

"Sure Austin"Jessica said and glared at the dog. "You'll see later what I can do!" she warned the dog.

"_I don't care...She seemed in love with that Austin guy._" she thought. "_Poor you because he doesn't like you back_." she continued.


End file.
